


Do They Know It's Christmas?

by california_112



Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Lukas Annenberg (OC), World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: They began to walk together through the forest, back the way Kinch had come only minutes earlier. Both listened carefully to the sounds around them with the ease of experience, moving almost silently themselves, though there was not a large chance of them coming across anyone. That night, all across Germany and beyond, families were gathering to celebrate- it was Christmas eve.-or-Christmas is in trouble at Stalag Thirteen. Can Little Bear save the day?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. 24th: An Apparent Christmas Miracle

A black-clad figure crept through the shadowy forest, making scarcely more noise than a breath of wind. Thankfully, even though it was the right time of year, there was no new snowfall to contend with, just freezing wind and patches of ice. As the church clock in the local town struck ten o'clock, the figure reached it's appointed spot, and let out two distinctive owl calls.

Shortly afterwards, there was a bout of rustling in a nearby bush, before a teenager's face popped out, and they looked around keenly before calling out.

"Papa Bear?"

"Yeah, it's me." Sergeant Kinchloe stepped forward from the shadows, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "Good to see you, Little Bear."

"I am glad you could make the meeting." Lukas pulled a large woven sack from the bush beside him, standing up. "I have what you requested."

Kinch eyed the bag with joke suspicion. "Microfilm's getting quite big these days."

"That is here." Lukas handed over a small envelope, then struggled slightly as he lifted the sack. "This is the other things I mentioned."

"Hey, that's great." Kinch took the sack with a smile, shouldering it with ease. "Are you sure you really want to come along, though? This is usually a time for family."

"I don't have anywhere else to be." Lukas said shortly, before brightening up. "But I wouldn't miss this for anything!"

They began to walk together through the forest, back the way Kinch had come only minutes earlier. Both listened carefully to the sounds around them with the ease of experience, moving almost silently themselves, though there was not a large chance of them coming across anyone. That night, all across Germany and beyond, families were gathering to celebrate- it was Christmas eve.

However, as Kinch had relayed to Lukas earlier, that year those celebrations were not extended to Stalag Thirteen. Much to the disappointment of guards and prisoners alike, the temporary kommandant Major Kirsch had cancelled Christmas, saying that it was a 'waste of resources'. As he had also decreed heating and eating a similar misuse of supplies, he had quickly risen to the status of most hated man in camp. If only Colonel Hogan and his team had known that this would happen when Klink went off on his Christmas leave, just five days ago, they might have put more thought into plans to get him to stay.

Lukas had been alerted to the situation by talking with Kinch the previous evening. The main point of his radio call had been to inform Papa Bear that he had some microfilm that was being relayed from the Karsbach underground group, but the radio operator had sounded so downcast that the teen couldn't help but ask what was going on. Once it had been revealed that Christmas was off, with even their own decorations seized by apologetic guards, Lukas knew he had to do something for the group who had trained him so well, and treated him almost like family. At once, he had put a plan into action, and it had all come together just in time for the rendezvous. He had been able to warn the sergeant and encourage him to accept the plan in the final transmission before they met, and Kinch agreed to keep it a secret from the others. An apparent Christmas miracle was just what their spirits needed.

As the pair drew closer to the tree stump, Kinch waited for the usual dark spot in the searchlight pattern before scrambling forwards, pushing Lukas into the tunnel before himself and shutting it quickly. As he knew that all the others had gone to bed before he left, he didn't hesitate to show Little Bear into their radio room whilst he got changed back into his uniform, then they both moved to open the sack. Taking stock of the colourful goodies inside, Kinch saw that this was going to be one of the best Christmases they'd had in a while.


	2. 25th: And What A Party

Something was different. Colonel Hogan couldn't quite explain what it was or why, but something felt different- then he realised what. The wooden wall next to his bed didn't usually have coloured reflections dancing on it, and he rolled over quickly to see their source.

What was there blew him away. Garlands of tinsel hung from the ceiling, thin but glittering, and a very small Christmas tree sat on his desk. Climbing down slowly, he heard the usual noises of his men awakening in the next room, but they were interspersed with sounds of surprise. What on earth was going on?

Opening his door, he was immediately assaulted by colour: tinsel, baubles, and wooden decorations which were traditional in Germany hung in garlands from the ceiling beams, reflecting the glow of both the electric lights and a handful of candles. Ping-pong balls had been threaded and now festooned the space, looking almost like the snow that they didn't quite have. A banner in gothic script declared ' _Fröhliche Weihnachten_ ' between two of the bunks, and paper streamers floated in every available area. Stepping carefully around the men, who were examining the trimmings with awe, he made his way to the main table, where most of his core team were sitting with hot drinks, discussing the decorations.

"Boy, aren't they beautiful?" Carter was enthusing, "I wonder where they came from!"

"Well it must've been Santa," Newkirk replied, "nobody could hide this much stuff in the barracks without one of us noticing."

" _Oui_ , and the _boche_ would have confiscated it." LeBeau agreed. "Well, whoever it was, I am certainly thankful."

Hogan joined them, still looking around. "Hey fellas- where's Kinch?"

"Here," the sergeant replied, yawning as he finally joined them, "sorry I'm late to the party."

"And what a party it is. A Christmas party! Hey, isn't that great, we got-"

"Carter." the Colonel cut in, knowing that if he got started, he'd never stop.

"Sorry, sir."

Newkirk leaned in. "Kinch, seeing as you're so tired, you probably woke up in the night- who put all this up, eh?"

"Oh, that's easy," he replied, smiling, "some of it was me."

The team were taken aback. "You?"

"Hey, thanks Kinch!"

" _Oui, c'est magnifique!_ "

"Hold it a minute, 'some of it'?" Hogan looked amused. "Who did you recruit to help?"

"Oh, it wasn't me who did the recruiting." Kinch replied, turning around and tapping the side of one of the usually empty bunks.

However, they now noticed that it was occupied- and as the person rolled over, they saw who their surprise guest was.

"Lukas?"

"Hey, it's Little Bear!"

The teen slid onto the bench, infinitely pleased by the reactions of the men around him. It was really all that much that had been put up, but it was apparently enough to make their Christmases, and seeing all the smiles was the greatest gift he could have received. As a mug of coffee was pressed into his hands, the others started asking their questions.

"Where did you get this stuff from, Lukas?" Hogan began, "These wooden stars are quality items."

"Some of them I bought from the Christmas market in Hammelburg," he replied, "the tinsel I stole."

"Stole? From where?"

"A Nazi truck," he replied with a grin, "It is a kind of sabotage, after all."

"Good thinking." Newkirk smiled.

Hogan looked worried again. "Kinch, you let him sleep in the barracks? What if we'd had a surprise bed check?"

"I thought of that, Colonel, but he's in fatigues. The guards don't know everyone."

"If I am too much of a liability, I can go…" Lukas volunteered, half-standing, but he was pulled down again by friendly hands.

"No, kid, you can stay." Kinch reassured. "I don't think that we're going to get any visitors today."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"Whilst Lukas was decorating your office, I was slipping into Kirsch's quarters." Kinch said, with a mischievous smile. "He'll sleep all day after his morning coffee, and I happen to know that the guards planned a party in their barracks anyway."

Newkirk was pleased. "Kinch, you devil."

"That wasn't all I did in Kirsch's kitchen," Kinch continued, getting up to retrieve something from the lockers, "seeing as he won't need it, I also swiped his personal Christmas turkey."

As he pulled the bird out the locker, there was a collective gasp from all the men, followed by a cheer. LeBeau hurried over to inspect it, and returned with a grin.

"Gentlemen," he began, "we are going to have a better _No_ _ё_ _l_ than ever before! That bird is fit for a king, and there are trimmings as well."

"Yeah, let's hear it for our favourite turkey thief," Hogan called out, "Sergeant Kinchloe!"

Kinch blushed slightly under the praise, trying to deflect it with "And for our deviant decorator, Lukas!". The teen blushed even more as he was swarmed by pats on the back and a couple of hair ruffles. Being so involved with their Christmas, he really felt like a member of their team now- he was their _outside_ outside man, who could pull out the stops when needed and, on occasion, save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry this is late yall!!!
> 
> Made it in the end, but it took a few days...this wasn't meant to be so late, but I hope it's enjoyed nonetheless. Maybe I'll publish something on time next year...

**Author's Note:**

> rushing through the works...in a one-man only way...
> 
> This is super late because I still have one more chapter to publish today that I haven't even started...why do I do this to myself! Hopefully it's enjoyed, part two tomorrow :D


End file.
